


Behind the Curtain

by A Storm of Thunder (heapsofrainclouds)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heapsofrainclouds/pseuds/A%20Storm%20of%20Thunder
Summary: It wasn’t that either of them meant to keep it a secret. Corpse is pretty tight-lipped about his life, and Sykkuno isn’t used to opening up about anything. Sykkuno had meant to introduce his friends to his boyfriend for a while.It just became a bigger secret than either of them anticipated.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 908
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> If you have found this fic by either googling yourself or someone that you personally know, please hit the back button right now. Do not share this work with anyone featured or mentioned in this work or any of their friends or family. Do not crosspost this work to any other platform or site.
> 
> Also - the CSS for android texting is much more complicated than the iOS texting CSS. So if you're wondering why they look the same, that's why. If I can figure out the code for it, I'll update the android portion.

“Who you bringing, Jack?”

“Corpse Husband. The man with the best voice you will ever hear.”

Sykkuno didn’t know what his face was doing; it felt like it was frozen. 

He took a furtive glance at his chat to see if anyone noticed. All seemed to be various exclamations of disbelief at Jack’s statement, with plenty of people offering to fight for his honor. The chat was egging him on, trying to get him to defend his title as best voice. He stuttered a bit, unable to help himself. It’s almost a relief when he sees Corpse show up in the lobby. 

“We got Mr. Corpse-” 

He stutters a bit at Ludwig's insistence to kick him out of the lobby and then awkwardly introduces himself.

“Hi, Mr. Corpse.”

When Corpse speaks, everyone freaks out, which isn’t all that surprising. His chat does too, which is something that’s amusing him, but he’s able to keep a lid on it. He’s been dating Corpse for years, and to be honest, Corpse’s voice still has an effect on him. 

Luckily, he can finish his stream without anyone suspecting that he and Corpse know each other. He goes through the motions of saying goodbye to his subscribers and shuts off his camera. It’s then that the panic really hits him. 

Sykkuno is pretty careful about not revealing too much about himself on streams. He’s been keeping up the “girls don’t like me” angle for longer than he’s been dating Corpse. There’s not a whole lot about his life that he really shares with his stream. He occasionally talks about his family, Bimbus, and some childhood horror stories, but there’s no real peek into his actual life. It’s all very much by design and something he’s always been a little paranoid about. It helps that Corpse is the same way. 

Soon enough, there’s a gentle knocking at his office door. 

“Come in!”

The door opens delicately. Corpse shuffles in, messy bed head and smeared eyeliner, with the most woebegone look on his face. Sykkuno feels as if he’s almost bursting with fondness. Part of Sykkuno wants to be able to hide away from the world with Corpse, the way they both did when waking up in the morning, plastered all over each other. 

“I swear I didn’t know you were on that stream- I’d have said no to Jack if I did.”

Sykkuno cuts him off. “It’s fine.”

It’s not completely fine, but none of that was Corpse’s fault. Part of Sykkuno knew that they’d eventually run into each other when Corpse started playing Among Us. 

“I enjoyed playing with you.” And he did- it was the most fun he had in a while, and it added a much-needed boost to his day. “It was nice being able to stream with my boyfriend, even if no one knows."

Sykkuno smiles and smiles wider when he sees the tension in Corpse’s shoulders dissipate. There weren’t many people who knew that he even had a boyfriend, much less lived with him. Even fewer people knew about him on Corpse’s side. 

It wasn’t that either of them meant to keep it a secret. Corpse is pretty tight-lipped about his life, and Sykkuno isn’t used to opening up about anything. Sykkuno had meant to introduce his friends to his boyfriend for a while. Still, it was impossible to get any time to himself when he was completing his Master’s and was juggling a full-time job. It was hard enough to maintain a relationship. The thought of having to navigate a meeting between Corpse and his friends seemed overwhelming, especially when Corpse lived so far away from him. And when he finished- it just became this giant secret, ever-present and ominous.

His family knows; he’d formally introduced Corpse to them two years ago. He had met Corpse’s family early on but rarely interacted with them. It’s not something that either of their families really acknowledges. However, Sykkuno’s mother does send Corpse some things she’s been knitting from time to time. With neither of them being very close to their families, it wasn’t something that really bothered either of them. 

And then there was the streaming. Sykkuno feels incredibly fortunate that he’s now able to make enough money off Twitch that he doesn’t have to work another job. Still, he’s terribly aware that coming out publicly is a majorly risky move. He had asked a couple of friends that streamed professionally about whether or not he should come out, and the general consensus seemed to be “not if you want to make this into a career.” 

So he continues to play the awkward loser who can’t get a date. It sounds more depressing than it actually is, his fanbase finding it adorable instead of pathetic. He knew that a lot of people also found it funny. Still, Sykkuno was getting tired of lying, even if it was only by omission. 

Corpse crowds into his space and cups his cheek. Sykkuno sighs and leans into his touch. This felt nice. Safe.

“Still thinking about coming out?”

“I think about it every day.”

“I mean it- if you don’t want to play with me, I’ll stop accepting requests.”

“No, that’s really not it. It’s about having to continue to lie to everyone, but there’s nothing I can do about that right now. Besides, I think- I think that having you around will help.”

“I love you.”

Sykkuno feels his burst like it always does when Corpse says that he loves him. He doesn’t ever think that he’ll tire of it. He wants to make it his ring tone, his alarm sound; he wants to hear it every second of every day. He smiles and takes in Corpse’s soft expression. He is so in love.

“I love you too.”

* * *

  
Playing with Corpse does help. Sykkuno enjoys playing with Corpse more than he cares to admit. It’s pretty apparent to nearly everyone who watches him and most of his friends. Both of them can’t stop simping for each other, and everyone seems supportive. And while he’s not quite ready to introduce Corpse to the world as his boyfriend, it does make him more comfortable opening up to his friends. Realistically, it’s not something that he can ignore, but the longer it goes on, the worse it’ll be. 

So it’s just a matter of gathering enough courage to do it before it gets better. 

He, Rae, Lily, and Toast are chatting on discord after streaming, making idle plans to do things after the pandemic is over. 

“Let’s do Disney!” says Rae excitedly. 

“I like it,” proclaims Toast.

“I’m bringing Michael,” declares Lily. 

“Yeah, we should totally bring SOs if we have them at the time. It’ll be nice to get to know a little bit about the lives of our friends outside of streaming.”

“Well, I guess it’ll just be Sykkuno and me, trying not to feel alone and desperately single with all the couples around us,” jokes Toast. 

Sykkuno swallows nervously. This was as good a time as any. 

“Umm- I’ll ask my boyfriend if he’d like to come.”

“Boyfriend?! Are you dating someone?!” yells Rae. 

“Well, this is a surprise,” says Toast, sounding surprised.

Sykkuno feels terrible about keeping it a secret for so long. He didn't think that any of his friends had a problem with the knowledge that he wasn't straight, but he knows that it’s a shock to both Rae and Toast that he has a boyfriend. 

Lily sends him a private message. 

_+10 character development! Sykkuno has leveled up!_

Lily had known that he’d had a boyfriend for the last couple of years. She and Corpse did meet briefly about a year ago, but Sykkuno doesn’t know if she remembers that the Corpse they play Among Us with is his boyfriend. If she has connected the dots, then she hasn’t said anything. 

“How long has this been going on?!”

Sykkuno laughs, embarrassed. “A while- since before I met you guys. We’ve been together for about four years.”

There was a beat of silence, and not wanting any oppressive awkward silences to linger, Sykkuno rushes to fill it. 

“It’s not like I meant to keep it a secret, it’s just- The secret got bigger than I ever realized. And to be honest, not everyone takes the news really well. I’m so used to not talking about my boyfriend that it’s honestly not something I think about.” 

Sykkuno remembers awkward silences after he introduces Corpse, the surprised faces, and re-evaluating stares. How some of his friendships just kind of fizzled out after that revelation. Occasionally, especially with some former LoL friends, it was met with outright hostility. 

“Dude,” breathes Toast. 

“I’m sorry,” he squeaks, hoping that he hasn’t fucked up his friendships. An uncomfortable silence stretches before Lily breaks it.

“We still support you. RIGHT?” asks Lily pointedly to Rae and Toast, who have gone silent. 

Both Rae and Toast are quick to affirm this and Sykkuno feels the knot in his stomach relax. 

“It’s certainly a shock - I mean, I knew that you couldn’t be straight, but you’ve never really confirmed anything and seem to aggressively avoid the topic, so I guess that should have been a hint. I can see how it spun out of control. And I really hope that I haven’t like - gave off the impression that I wouldn’t be supportive,” says Rae. It’s clear that she’s still processing but is trying to be supportive. 

“I support you, Sykkuno,” says Toast seriously. 

Despite himself, he can feel tears of relief gathering in his eyes. It had been something that had been weighing on him for a long while - it was a relief to find out that his worst fears were unfounded. 

“I wanted to let you guys know first because I want to start talking about that part of my life with my friends and have you guys eventually meet him.” This was something that he'd discussed with Corpse intently before deciding to let his friends know about his relationship. Corpse was supportive, as he always was. He had been playing with everyone long enough that he was comfortable if Sykkuno told everyone that they were dating. However, Sykkuno wasn't quite ready to reveal who his boyfriend was; especially now that Corpse was getting closer to his group of friends.

“Are you planning on making this public?” asks Rae quietly.

“No. I don’t know. I mean, I’d like to, but it’s only recently that I’ve been able to make enough to support myself off of Twitch. I don’t exactly want to try to get a regular office job again.”

“I get it,” says Toast. 

“Thanks, you guys.”

“Anytime, Sykkuno.”

“Well, we’ve talked enough about feelings today. Sykkuno - ask your boyfriend if he’d be up for a Disney Trip with the rest of the Offline TV crew. How does next June sound?”

“Sounds great, Toast.”

* * *

The thing about Corpse was that he was an incorrigible flirt. He just couldn’t help himself, and he doesn’t realize that he’s doing it half the time. He flirts with almost everyone in the game, but with Sykkuno the most. People have been actively shipping them - Corpse hasn’t missed the messages in his chat or comments on his videos. Sometimes he sees people actively tag him in shipping content on Twitter. It’s cute. 

However, the problem with having a boyfriend that a lot of his online friends haven’t met is that he sometimes gets a couple of uncomfortable questions.

Jack knows that he has a boyfriend, but he’s never had the chance to meet him. When they had dinner the last time Jack was visiting LA, Sykkuno was waist-deep in editing his Master's thesis, in preparation for presenting it for the first time. Corpse had felt bad enough for him and didn’t want to force Sykkuno to socialize with someone he barely knew when he was already so stressed. But Corpse had never really kept the fact that he had a long-time boyfriend a secret from anyone he was friends with. 

So it shouldn’t be a surprise that Jack was reaching out about his blatant flirting with Sykkuno. 

Text Message with Jack/Seán  
  
**Jack/Seán:** Glad you’ve been able to play Among Us with everyone - seems like you’re really expanding your social circle  
  
**Corpse:** Yeah - it’s been nice. Everyone has been so welcoming  
  
**Jack/Seán:** You seem to be getting along with Sykkuno especially. Not that I blame you- he’s adorable, but I thought that you had a boyfriend  
  
**Corpse:** I do, yeah  
  
**Jack/Seán:** I don’t want to be nosy or anything but, you flirt with Sykkuno a lot. Is everything alright with that boyfriend of yours? I thought you guys recently moved in together?  
  
**Corpse:** Everything is fine between us - I wouldn’t flirt with Sykkuno if my boyfriend didn’t already know about it   
  
**Jack/Seán:** And he’s okay with it?  
  
**Corpse:** Yeah - he says that sometimes I’m too over the top with the simping, but he thinks I’m just embarrassing myself. I’ve asked him if he wants me to tone it down, but he’s said that he’s okay with it. He’s kind of into it tbh  
  
**Jack/Seán:** Okay - I think I got way too much insight into the dynamics of your relationship.  
  
**Corpse:** You asked!  
  
**Jack/Seán:** And I regret it! I wish you luck in your pursuit of our resident anime boy, but don’t ever tell me any details about your sex life ever again  
  


Corpse screenshots the exchange and sends it to Sykkuno. He grins when he can hear Sykkuno’s muffled laughter in his office. 

Text message with Sykunno❤️  
  
**Sykunno❤️:** So you’re into this Sykkuno guy huh  
  
**Corpse:** Yeah, he’s pretty hot  
  
**Corpse:** He has a gorgeous smile. I bet he’s nice to wake up with.   
  


Corpse hears Sykkuno’s tortured groan and feels his pulse race. 

**Corpse:** He has a gorgeous smile. I bet he’s nice to wake up with.   
  
**Corpse:** Are you streaming now?  
  


“I stream in twenty minutes!” 

  
  


Corpse gets up and rushes to Sykkuno’s office. It’s not enough for a quickie, but it’s plenty of time for a makeout session and a blowjob. 

  
  


Both Corpse and Sykkuno have been pretty careful about keeping each other secret from their friends. Sykkuno because he’s just come out to his friends, Corpse because he doesn’t really talk much about his boyfriend to anyone. People who watch him stream know that he has a roommate and moved in August, but not much beyond that. But eventually, their friends were going to put together the pieces. 

Bimbus turns out to be their undoing. 

Corpse knew that he would be, but surprisingly it wasn’t his barking that gave it away. It’s something much more innocuous.

Text Message with Jack/Seán  
  
**Jack/Seán:** You joining tonight’s stream?   
  
**Corpse:** Yeah, but I have to go walk the dog so I’ll be on a little late   
  
**Jack/Seán:** You and your boyfriend have a dog together?  
  
**Corpse:** I would have preferred a cat, but he’s allergic so we have a dog  
  
**Jack/Seán:** That’s disgustingly adorable. I demand pictures.  
  


Corpse sends over a couple of pictures of Bimbus. He can admit that Bimbus is a pretty cute dog. He’s grown to like Bimbus over the years, and he’s one of the few dogs that Corpse actually likes. It does help that Bimbus likes sleeping just as much as Corpse does, and often he’ll wake from a nap with Bimbus curled up against him. 

**Jack/Seán:** I’m sorry sir, but that is clearly a ball of cotton, not a dog  
  


Corpse giggles. Bimbus, unwilling to wait any longer for his nightly walk, barks at him impatiently. 

“Yes, your majesty. I’m moving, I’m moving.” 

It sounds like Sykkuno is talking with a couple of people from the group before starting up his stream. Corpse texts him to let him know that he’s taking Bimbus on his walk before he leaves the house. 

* * *

  
  
Sykkuno is fiddling around with his mic settings when he hears Bimbus barking. He takes a look out the door and sees Corpse putting on Bimbus’ harness and lead. Corpse gives him a half-hearted wave before exiting the apartment, with Bimbus impatiently pulling against the lead. 

“Is that Bimbus I hear?” asks Ludwig.

Sykkuno laughs, embarrassed. Bimbus isn’t the most silent of dogs. Corpse has his office thoroughly soundproofed for precisely that reason. 

“Yeah, he needs to be walked. It’s a lot harder having a dog in an apartment; when I was with my parents, I could just let him loose in the yard.”

“Do you need to go walk him?” asks Rae. “We can always start the stream a little late.”

“It’s fine; my boyfriend is taking him out on his nightly walk. Hopefully, Bimbus chills out once they come back.” 

“Ugh, I am so jealous. I wish I had a boyfriend that I live with AND a dog,” complains Rae. Sykkuno smiles. 

“Any guy would be lucky to have you, Rae.” Sykkuno means it; Rae is such a great person. 

“Aww, thanks, Sykkuno.”

He feels a little bad for what he’s about to say next, but not enough not to say it.

“In fact, I heard that Lo-”

“No! No, no, no, no, no!”

Everyone else in the lobby laughs. Unbeknownst to Sykkuno, Jack had joined the lobby in the middle of Rae’s vehement protestations.

“Oh, hey, it’s Jack!”

“Best friend! What are we laughing about?”

“Oh, we’re just talking about Rae’s love life.”

“Oh, is this about-”

“Okay, listen to me. We are not talking about it. I refuse.”

Ludwig cuts in, it’s clear that he’s amused, but he does pick up on how much Rae does not want to talk about the situation. “Okay, we’re not talking about it again. But it’s good that we’re getting it out of the way now before it comes up on stream.”

“...you have a point. But my point stands! I am NOT talking about it.” 

“You’re too good for him anyway,” says Toast

There are murmurs of agreement from everyone else in the lobby, and Sykkuno can feel Rae start to relax again.

“I won’t mention it again. Sorry Rae,” says Sykkuno earnestly. He does feel a little bad about bringing that up. Still, it was probably better that they got it out of the way now before someone blurting it out and creating an awkward situation while they were all streaming.

Rae sighs. “No, it’s okay. Ludwig is right; it’s better we get it out of the way before we all start streaming.”

“Is Corpse joining us tonight?” asks Poki. 

“He said he was,” mentions 5up

“I just messaged him,” says Jack. “He’s walking his dog, said he’ll join us in a little bit..”

Sykkuno feels a wave of dread wash over him. He takes his phone, intending to text Corpse right away but finds himself hesitating. He doesn’t want Corpse to beat himself up over this. It wasn’t really his fault. It’s strange not to share pictures of your pet with your dog, and it’s not like they could have anticipated this happening.

“Corpse has a dog?!” exclaims Rae

“And he’s never shown us pictures?” asks Leslie, scandalized. 

“Wait, he sent me pictures. I drop them in the discord. His little ball of fluff is adorable.” Before long, there are pictures of Bimbus in the discord channel. 

Sykkuno decides that sooner is better than later. That way, Corpse can cut the walk short and hurry back to help him do damage control. 

Text Message with Corpse💚🖤💚🖤  
  
**Sykkuno:** So Jack’s sharing pictures of our dog in discord  
  
**Corpse💚🖤💚🖤:** Fuck. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have given him any pictures  
  
**Sykkuno:** It’s not your fault - it’s not like it wouldn’t have come up sooner or later  
  
**Sykkuno:** Anyway, it’s probably better they find out before we all met each other  
  
**Corpse💚🖤💚🖤:** Still - I didn’t mean to fuck up so badly.

Sykkuno frowns at his phone. This is precisely what he didn’t want happening. Corpse sometimes took setbacks too personally. It’s not like he had any room to talk, but he hated seeing Corpse beat himself up.

**Sykkuno:** Stop beating yourself up. I’m not mad at you. You didn’t fuck up.  
  
**Corpse💚🖤💚🖤:** Sounds fake, but okay.  
  


“Wait. That dog looks familiar,” says Toast. Sykkuno can almost feel Toast’s brain running through his memory, trying to remember where he’s seen the dog before. 

Sykkuno is about to admit to the dog being Bimbus, but Leslie beats him to it.

“It’s Bimbus! Sykkuno - is that Bimbus? You have to tell me.” 

“Did Corpse just send me pictures of Sykkuno’s dog? Not cool.” Jack sounds disappointed, and Sykkuno starts to try to explain. Still, he can’t find the words and starts to feel his anxiety begin to rise rapidly. 

“Lily, didn’t Sykkuno say that his boyfriend was walking Bimbus before Jack joined?” Toast asks - and Sykkuno can hear him start to put together the pieces of the puzzle. It was such a big brain moment; if only it was happening in the game. It’s less awesome when it’s about his life.

“Oh my god, he did.”

Jack interrupts the conversation, confused. 

“Wait, wait, wait. One: Sykkuno has a boyfriend? Two: Corpse told me that he and HIS boyfriend had a dog together.”

Oh right, he never told Jack that he had a boyfriend. 

“Yeah - it’s not exactly a secret anymore. Sorry for not letting you know, Jack,” says Sykkuno sheepishly. 

“It’s okay - I’d never hold you not telling me against you. But I’m glad you’re opening up a little bit more about your personal life. Thank you for trusting me,” says Jack kindly. Sykkuno feels a rush of affection towards Jack. He really is such a nice guy; he’s glad that he’s been able to have him as a friend.

“I think we’re losing focus on what’s important here; Corpse has a boyfriend?!” exclaims Rae. Jack curses. 

“Fuck. I didn’t mean to blurt that out. Pretend you didn’t hear that. I didn’t say anything about Corpse.”

Sykkuno can tell Jack feels terrible. But Sykkuno doesn’t think that Corpse would have an issue with anyone here knowing that he had a boyfriend. He nearly starts to reassure Jack that it’s okay, that he doesn’t think that Corpse would mind. Before he can do so, Leslie asks a question.

“What’s going on, Sykkuno? Is this just some weird coincidence?”

Leslie’s voice isn’t accusatory; she’s just asking for clarification - but still, Sykkuno feels the anxiety rise again. 

“It CAN’T be,” says Rae, unwilling to believe that it could be a coincidence. 

Sykkuno chuckles weakly. 

“Uhhh - Surprise guys?”

“Have you been dating all this time?!” 

Sykkuno hears the front door open and hears the sound of Bimbus rushing into the apartment after Corpse removes the lead from his harness. 

“I demand answers, Sykkuno!’

“Umm...”

Sykkuno doesn’t hear Corpse enter the room, but all of a sudden, Corpse is giving him a hug and brushing a kiss on his cheek. Rae is pretty loud; Sykkuno is sure that Corpse can hear her through the headset. 

“Disconnect the headset - I want to talk to them.” 

“Is that Corpse?!”

Corpse is rarely annoyed enough to really tear into someone and the few times that Sykkuno has seen him get worked up enough to take his anger out on someone. When he does, it’s because he’s defending Sykkuno. Corpse squeezes his shoulder to comfort Sykkuno, and Sykkuno finds that the action grounds him more than what he could have achieved on his own. 

“First off - you all need to calm the fuck down. You’re stressing Sykkuno out,” growls Corpse into the mic. Immediately, the lobby goes silent. 

“N-n-no, it’s okay. They’re surprised.”

“It’s not okay. You guys don’t get to act like he’s some sort of criminal for not disclosing that we were in a relationship beforehand. You know that kind of pressure stresses him out, and most of you know how hard it’s been for him to open up about having a boyfriend, period. So give him a fucking break.”

Sykkuno has Corpse’s hand in a death grip, and he’s about to interrupt, but Corpse gives him a look, and he finds himself falling silent. Let me do this, mouths Corpse. Sykkuno squeezes Corpse’s hand, and Corpse presses back. 

“Second, Sykkuno and I have been in a relationship for the past four years; long before we all started playing Among Us, long before we were all friends. It’s something that we were planning telling you - we didn’t want you guys to find out like this and start freaking out.”

“Okay, you may now ask your questions.”

“How long have you been dating?” asks Lily, breaking the silence.

“Four years. We just moved in together.”

“So like, was this all planned? Did you start playing Among Us because you wanted to play with Sykkuno?” asks Toast. Sykkuno has an idea of the conspiracy theory that Toast is coming up with and cuts in before Corpse can respond. 

“No - Corpse was playing Among Us before I even was. He’s always been a gamer.”

“I had no idea that Corpse and Sykkuno even knew each other before bringing him on as a fill - he was just playing in other games with Dave and Felix. That’d be like the biggest big brain move if he like, engineered himself being added on as a last-minute fill.” 

“I guess this explains all the simping,” remarks Ludwig. 

“Oh, you guys are _that_ couple, aren’t you?” asks Jack. He sounds long-suffering, but Corpse can pick up the amusement underneath it all. 

Sykkuno frowned, confused. “What kind of couple?”

“You know, the stupidly sappy one. The one that gives you cavities and has the _perfect_ relationship.”

Corpse laughs. “Dude, our relationship is nowhere near perfect.”

There’s a lull in the conversation as people try to come up with more questions. Corpse lets the moment pass, and Sykkuno feels himself slowly relaxing.

“I’m going to say this once,” says Rae.

“Speak,” says Corpse, cautiously. 

“You treat Sykkuno well, okay? If I hear that you’ve been mistreating him…” Rae trails off threateningly. Sykkuno brings a hand up to hide the smile that just broke out on his face. 

Corpse mutes the mic for a minute to stare at Sykkuno in disbelief. 

“Is she giving me the shovel talk?

Sykkuno laughs. “You better answer her. Promise to protect my virtue.”

Corpse sighs. “You have no virtue.” 

Sykkuno gestures meaningfully at the microphone. Corpse unmutes himself. 

“I would never. I’d die first,” says Corpse seriously.

Rae huffs. “Fine. I guess you pass.” 

“Thank you so much for your graciousness.”

“And I better see you at Disneyland next year!”

“We wouldn’t dream of missing it,” says Sykkuno warmly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with my roommate about Corpse and Sykkuno's tendency to simp for each other, and how private the two of them are. Not in a negative way- but I doubt if either of them are in/get in relationships they'd tell their audience. (Tbh, I wouldn't either if I were a streamer.)
> 
> This is definitely something that I didn't think would get as long as it did. For the most part, I tried to continue the usage of everyone's online handles, because I feel creepy using their real names in fic. I also tried to keep any research for this fic as minimal as possible, because I don't want to know the details of the lives of the people of this fic; see the aforementioned creepiness. 
> 
> Ultimately this is a fic based on an imagined scenario, with reactions based on my interpretations of the online personas of a group of streamers. I'm not shooting for realism.


End file.
